Lita Becomes free
by MoonKrazy
Summary: Lita realizes it's ok to love (I stink at summaries) *sigh*


Free 

** _ Free _**

Hello everyone!!!! I updated this a little. Thank you to _NeoQueen Ashlee_ for pointing out that there was no paragraphs in this little story! I totally forgot that FF.net didnt keep the formatting that i was seeing. *sigh* Thank you very much for pointing that out! I'll write it in HTML from now on, i need the practice. :) Hey if anyone need's a HTML person write me :) Here is the new and Improved _**Free**_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the small town of Juuban, Japan rain falls and thunder claps as lightning lights up the night sky. Inside a tiny one bedroom apartment a girl groans in frustration. Normally she would be laying in the comfort of her king size bed, underneath layer upon layer of sheets and blankets, focusing on the sound of the storm outside. But tonight she didn't give the raging thunderstorm outside a second thought as she paced her living room floor. "WHY?!" she screamed at herself. "Why can't I go back to the way I was?! I was happy being alone!" she thought as she entered the kitchen once again to rummage in her pantry for something to eat. 'You weren't happy that way admit it' a voice told her. "Yes, I was happy!," she yelled angrily at the voice, trying to fool herself in the process, " I was happy! No one to answer to, no one to pester me! I was perfectly fine!". The voice laughed, 'no one to love and care for you, no one to help you with your problems, you call that happy? Face it, you were miserable being that way! Having to put a happy face on day-by-day, Giving hollow smiles to your friends, covering your emptiness inside with a carefree attitude? Where did you learn the definition happiness? A travel guide?!' Groaning in frustration again she slammed the pantry door closed and walked back into the living room empty-handed.   
  
"Just leave me alone! I don't want to get attached again! I couldn't handle it if I was left again! I was happy with my façade! I could work without being bothered by having to worry about having to call someone if I was late coming home! It was easier being alone! No one to worry about other than myself! Now I have someone to worry about! I have to worry if they are going to ever come home safe. I have to worry every second from when they leave to go to work to the second they come home! What happens if they get sent away?! I'll be a nervous wreck! I couldn't handle that again! It was hard enough the first million times it happened!" She sat on the sofa, tears welling up in her eyes, out of habit she pushed them away without a thought. She grabbed and hugged one of the velvet pillows beside her and rocked herself back and forth staring at the wall in front of her with blank eyes. 'Why do you deny so hard the fact that you hated being alone? Why do you deny that you wished time and time again to have someone to be with you each time you came home to an empty apartment? Is it so hard to believe that your wish was answered? Are you ever going to accept the fact that you don't have to hate the people who are truly happy anymore? You have someone to love you now. Get over yourself girl! You're a new person now!! Stop wallowing in your past! You love him. That alone should overcome all obstacles in your way! You love him admit it! So face Reality! Face me!' the voice shouted angrily at her.  
  
"Who are you to tell me how I feel?! Who are you period!" she shouted as she threw the pillow across the room in frustration. When she didn't get an answer she yelled again, "Who are you?! Why should I listen to you above all people? What makes you so special?!" 'I know because I am your heart' Slowly she closed her eyes and allowed the tears that had been held back for years to roll silently down her face. Slowly she let go of everything that was holding her back, the emotional wall around her crumbled, leaving her mind open and free. This was what she had always wanted, she smiled to herself, to be loved. Any doubts she had were washed away with the voices last words. Finally, she was free. Mentally, emotionally, and physically, she was free.   
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
TTFN!!!! Love to My Marine in Kuwait! Go gettum baby! To everyone who knows one of the now close to 350,000 military people over there, stay strong!   
  
"Don't like Bush,  
Don't like Saddam,  
Don't like Osama,   
Don't like Pyongyang   
I do believe without them   
We would all just get along."  
  
My little Poem Copywritten by me :) lol I suk @ poetry.. lol   
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
